


Misterios de la vida

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Historias de otro plano [1]
Category: Pactos de Sangre: Barovia (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, Esto es muy cursed pero muy mood, F/F, La Marquesa tiene la inteligencia emocional de un pepino, Literalmente trabajar de cara al público es peor a ser perseguido por un vampiro, Realmente los ships son hinted, no lo digo yo lo dice la ciencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Había pocas cosas en esta vida que La Marquesa no entendiese. Le gustaba considerarse una persona inteligente, así que obviamente siempre intentaba averiguar que pasaba cuándo no lo sabía. Pero había un par de misterios que se le escapaban.AU en el que trabajan en una tienda como retail workers.
Relationships: Kadha/Mirkallah (Pactos de Sangre), La Marquesa/Beleth (Pactos de Sangre)
Series: Historias de otro plano [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564708
Kudos: 1





	Misterios de la vida

**Author's Note:**

> I just... Juro que abrí word e iba a escribir el AU de wedding planner, pero una parte pequeñita y feral en mi dijo "RETAIL WORKER AU". Y cómo lo tenía montado ya en mi mente, pues bueno... This is it.

Había pocas cosas en esta vida que La Marquesa no entendiese. Le gustaba considerarse una persona inteligente, así que obviamente siempre intentaba averiguar que pasaba cuándo no lo sabía. Pero había un par de misterios que se le escapaban.

“Eryn…” Su voz sonaba cansada, llevaba unas cuantas horas trabajando y no quería pararse a pensar en las que le quedaban. “¿Por qué las letras decorativas ya no están ordenadas alfabéticamente y ahora se puede leer ‘CULO’ en ellas?”

Miró a su compañero de trabajo fijamente mientras le preguntaba, tratando de intimidarlo. No es que hiciese falta, a menos que Strahd estuviera delante solía contar las cosas. Y realmente era una pregunta retórica, por supuesto que sabía por qué. Lo había sabido desde el momento en que había ido a reponer un par de marcos que habían vendido y había visto las letras. Lo que realmente se preguntaba era cómo no le pillaban nunca.

“Je, ¿lo has visto?” Sonaba divertido. “No le digas nada a Strahd, ¿eh? Verás que risa cuándo lo vea.”

No, precisamente risas no iban a haber. Habría bronca, concretamente para Kadha, a quien siempre parecían caerle las broncas de Eryn. Esa era otra de las cosas que no se explicaba. Todo el mundo sabía quien estaba detrás de las cosas que pasaban en la tienda, ¿por qué no decía que había sido Eryn y ya? Que una cosa es ser buena persona, pero otra muy distinta es ser tonta.

Hablando de Kadha, la podía ver por el rabillo del ojo en la sección de plantas. Estaba haciendo la ronda de riego, a los clientes les gustan las plantas verdes y bonitas. Y teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevaban algunas en la tienda alguien tenía que encargarse de ellas. Realmente nadie les había pedido que las regasen, no entraba dentro de sus funciones. Si una planta se moría pues muerta y ya, se pone otra. Pero allí estaba, regándolas. Definitivamente Kadha era un caso perdido.

Pero para casos perdidos…

“Ay, ¿y qué haces este fin de semana?” Era obvio por su lenguaje corporal que Mirkallah estaba intentando ligar con Kadha. Apoyándose en el carrito que llevaba lleno de packs de sábanas (que probablemente debería estar reponiendo) e inclinándose hacia ella.

Kadha pareció dudar ante la pregunta. “Ah… trabajar… Tú también tienes turno, ¿no?” La Marquesa pensó que Kadha debía ser muy densa, o estar haciéndolo adrede.

“Sí, pero el domingo está cerrado y el sábado podríamos hacer algo después del trabajo, ¿no?” Siguió intentándolo la rubia.

Desde luego, no se explicaba nada de ahí. De por qué a Mirkallah le gustaba Kadha, por qué seguía intentando ligar con ella, si Kadha realmente no se daba cuenta o estaba evitándola… Pero no llegó a oír más porque un hombre se acercó con la compra, le tocaba trabajar. No señor, ese descuento no le sirve, caducó en 2015. Ni caso, oye.

El señor estaba amenazando con llamar a su manager, cuándo apareció Beleth. Vale, ahí estaba la mayor incógnita de todas. Beleth. Cómo conseguía que los clientes la adorasen era algo que se le escapaba a La Marquesa. Incluso ahí delante, oyéndolos hablar. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Beleth que ella no hubiese dicho ya? ¿Por qué el señor se estaba calmando y la estaba escuchando?

Era un poco frustrante, la verdad. Y más frustrante era verlo todo desde fuera. Esa sonrisa confiada y tal vez un poco atractiva, esos ojos brillantes que hacían que enseguida la escuchases… La Marquesa sabía que Beleth era guapa y que seguro que eso era parte de que los clientes le hiciesen caso. Pero había más, había algo en ella que hacía que la gente la escuchase. Y, la verdad, no le hacía mucha gracia que la afectase a ella también.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró a un lado, intentando pasar de la situación que se desarrollaba ante ella. Beleth seguía charlando animadamente con el cliente, que había aceptado al fin que su descuento no servía. No, no quería ver esa escena. ¿Cómo les iría a Mirkallah y Kadha?

Vaya, ya estaba solo Kadha regando las plantas otra vez. Mirkallah se habría ido a reponer las sábanas que llevaba en el carrito. De todos modos, seguro que había acabado igual de mal que de normal. Con Mirkallah yéndose con el orgullo un pelín herido y Kadha no enterándose de nada. O haciendo como que no se entera.

Estaba ensimismada pensando en sus cosas cuándo una voz le habló de muy cerca, pillándola por sorpresa.

“¿Viendo cómo ha quedado la cosa tras el desastre?” Beleth estaba justo a su lado aún. No solo eso, se había inclinado hacía ella, invadiendo su espacio personal. “Honestamente, creo que Kadha sí se da cuenta.”

Lo primero que pensó La Marquesa fue ‘ _Apártate_ ’, pero antes de poder decirlo la miró un segundo. Error. Había un par de ojos oscuros mirándola con curiosidad y ganas de liarla mal disimuladas. Una mirada cómo de gato, que sabe más de lo que crees. Y estaba muy cerca. ¿Habían estado alguna vez tan cerca? Le gustaría poder fijarse más, pero…

Le puso una mano en el hombro y empujó sin hacer mucha fuerza. “Apártate. ¿Qué te he dicho de mi espacio personal?”

“Uy, perdona, perdona.” Lo dijo con _ese tono_. Con esa condescendencia cómo quien habla con un niño pequeño. “Solo quería comentar lo de Kadha y Mirkallah.”

¿La Marquesa quería mandarla fuera de su caja de una patada? Definitivamente sí. ¿Lo iba a hacer? Por desgracia no. Por qué puede que hubiera otra cosa que se preguntase respecto a su compañera de trabajo. Pero era demasiado irritante cómo para plantearse siquiera seriamente esa pregunta, siendo honestos.

“Yo creo,” empezó a decir sin ser consciente de lo cerca que había estado de recibir una patada, “qué sí se da cuenta. Quiero decir, Mirkallah es muy obvia. ¿Cómo podría no darse cuenta?”

Le parecía levemente irónico, pero no quería pensarlo mucho. “No lo sé.” Contestó. “La gente es estúpida.”

Beleth frunció levemente el ceño, mirando de Kadha a La Marquesa y otra vez de vuelta. “No digas eso, yo creo que el amor no las deja ver. Piensan que están malinterpretando las señales por sus sentimientos. Pero en verdad se gustan y están las dos pensando que no le gustan a la otra.”

La miró cómo si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. No, no tenía que pensar en esas cosas y en cómo aplicarlas a otros casos. No, para nada. “Entonces son más tontas de lo que pensaba.”

Y pudo ver como Beleth se encogía de hombros y volvía a su trabajo ella también.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo sin creerme que haya escrito esto. Mañana me levantaré y diré "ay, anoche publiqué algo". Por un momento pensaré que la continuación del TaliSer fake dating y luego será como "Ah wait... no..." y recordaré que I actually did this y me he tomado este AU que salió de un chiste malo en serio.


End file.
